Question: Elsa has $17$ snowballs and $32$ icicles. How many fewer snowballs than icicles does Elsa have?
Explanation: To find how many fewer ${\text{snowballs}}$ than $\text{icicles}}$ Elsa has, we need the difference. So, we subtract. $32$ $17$ $?$ Icicles Snowballs ? $32} - {17} = {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how many fewer snowballs. $$ $$ $$ $$ $32} - {17} = {15}$ Elsa has ${15}$ fewer snowballs than icicles.